


Surrender

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Breathplay, Dom!Samakro, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forceful blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Kneeling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub!Thalias, Subspace, Switch!Thrawn, Vibrators, bratty sub, messy blowjobs, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: There's nothing Thalias likes more than this: her eyes covered, her wrists bound, Samakro's thick cock in her mouth......and Thrawn's back to hers, his breathing harsh and shaky as he begs to be touched.
Relationships: Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov, Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeSabre83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/gifts).



> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

They were already a long-established item before Thrawn found out. It was strange for Thalias to remember now that he hadn’t always been part of them, that there had been a time when she felt only one pair of hands on her body, only one set of eyes watching her gasp and shake. 

They’d been careful. She and Samakro had always been discreet and kept their business behind closed doors. The issue with that was that on any Fleet ship, the captain had access to every room.

And _this_ captain had never been taught how to knock. 

When he entered Samakro’s quarters, questis in hand, Thalias was kneeling at Samakro’s feet with her hands bound behind her back and tied tightly to her ankles. Samakro’s hand was pressed against her lips, her breath warming his skin; when Thrawn entered the room, already issuing commands in his calm, modulated voice, both of them turned to look at him, and Samakro barely managed to keep his hand over Thalias’s mouth.

“—an analysis of the data should show we were correct in our assumptions,” Thrawn was saying, his eyes glued to the questis as he strode blindly (and uninvited) into Samakro’s quarters. “The Yipsilon do not appear likely to attack from their current position. If anything, they will use cloaking measures and attempt to ambush us from the asteroid belt, but so long as we have Ar’alani’s flagship in our corner—”

Maybe he just wouldn’t look up, Thalias thought, her heart thudding against her ribcage. Maybe he would just spew a bunch of orders at them in rapid-fire succession and then leave without ever looking up from his questis.

“—then there should be no issues—”

Thrawn looked up. For one brief and precious moment, his lips were parted, his teeth coming down on his bottom lip. Then he closed his mouth and stopped talking entirely; it was possibly the first time Thalias had ever seen him speechless.

His eyes tracked over Thalias’s bare breasts, her nipples peaked, her inner thighs glistening even though Samakro hadn’t even touched her yet. Thrawn’s gaze shifted up slowly, taking in Samakro’s half-dressed state — his boots still on, his socks still attached to their garters, his cock resting against his stomach. The black cloth of his undershirt provided the perfect background for his blue skin and the almost-purple flush at the head of his cock.

Thalias watched as Thrawn’s eyes flicked to the ropes around her wrists and ankles — to the lead in Samakro’s hand — to his other hand, pressed firmly against Thalias’s mouth to keep her from making a sound.

“I see,” said Thrawn, his expression unchanging. He glanced down at Samakro’s cock again and then quickly looked back at his questis. His face, still wooden, was now lit up in the infrared. Samakro glanced down at Thalias, silently communicating that he’d noticed, too. 

He raised his eyebrows at her. She gave him a slight nod, her heart beating faster than before.

“I apologize for intruding—” Thrawn started, turning on his heel to leave.

“Thrawn,” Samakro barked. “ _Halt_.”

Thrawn froze, though Thalias was certain it was from surprise and indignation more than anything. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Samakro a coolly unimpressed look. 

A look which did nothing to hide the flares of heat all over his body, especially at the tips of his ears and the sharp angles of his cheekbones. Samakro raised his hand, pulling the ropes tighter around Thalias’s ankles, and pointed his finger at the floor.

“Kneel,” he said, his tone offering no room for argument.

Thrawn turned to face them again slowly, his face giving none of his thoughts away. Thalias couldn’t tell if he was intrigued or angry, and part of her almost didn’t care; she felt the ropes cinching tight around her ankles, the silky fibers cutting into her skin, and had to suppress a moan. Samakro’s hand stifled most of it, but when she opened her eyes again, she could tell Thrawn had heard. He twitched at the sound, his eyes shifting away and then jumping back to her again, as if drawn there against his will. A flush lit up his cheeks; he looked more conflicted than she'd ever seen him, as if he simultaneously wanted to fight and submit.

“ _Kneel_ ,” said Samakro, his voice going lower, more dangerous. “I won’t tell you again.”

The fingers of Thrawn’s left hand flexed, opening and closing; his right hand tightened its grip on the questis and then let it go, setting it down on a nearby table. Thrawn moved forward slowly, his steps measured and almost calm, a slight jerkiness in his stride giving him away. 

When he reached Thalias’s side, he sunk to his knees. His thigh brushed against hers, the coarse fabric of his uniform setting her nerves alight. Up close, she could see the nervousness on his face, the tight set of his jaw, the anticipation in his eyes. He stared up at Samakro, his lips a thin line, and waited for more orders.

Samakro reached out and trailed the soft rope lead over Thrawn’s jawline, a touch so light it must have tickled, and a sight so provocative that even Thalias felt teased. Thrawn’s eyes slid shut, his breath hitching; a jolt of electricity went through Thalias and she felt warmth unfurling between her legs, making her desperate for more — more touch, more friction, more _everything_. She looked up at Samakro, unable to mask her adoration and desire, and saw him watching Thrawn, his eyes half-lidded with approval. 

“Good boy,” Samakro said. His eyes shifted to meet hers; his lips quirked up in a smile. "Good girl," he said, his voice full of warmth.

His hand closed around his shaft, pressing the rope between his cock and his palm. She watched his eyes close and his teeth grit as he stroked himself, rubbing the rope against the head of his cock, pressing it over the slit there while Thalias's mouth watered and wetness slicked the inside of her thighs. Beside her, Thrawn made a strangled sound deep in his throat, his cock straining at his uniform trousers.

"Now," Samakro breathed, eyes still closed. Every stroke of his hand pulled the ropes around Thalias's ankles tighter. "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

The change came over him so fast it was impossible not to laugh. One moment, they were alone together, and Thrawn had all the domineering presence of a predator. His arms were outstretched, pinning Thalias’s wrists above her head, his bare chest shining with sweat. His knee was bent between her legs, rubbing lightly and teasingly against her folds, a damnable smirk playing over his face as Thalias tried not to grind against him or moan.

And then Samakro stepped into the room, and everything changed. 

Thrawn’s grip on her wrists loosened; his posture changed, his squared shoulders relaxing somewhat as he turned to face Samakro. Thalias glanced up, part of her curious and part indignant as Thrawn crawled away from her and knelt on the edge of the bed instead, lowering his head so Samakro could curl his fingers in his hair and scratch at his scalp. _Like an eager little puppy,_ she thought in exasperation. 

“Good boy,” Samakro said, his voice a low purr.

“ _Hey_ ,” said Thalias. “You’re just going to ignore because _he_ showed up?”

She bent her knee back and landed a well-aimed kick between Thrawn’s shoulder blades; it didn’t seem to budge him, and he didn’t even glance her way, too busy reveling in the feeling of Samakro’s fingers in his hair — but Samakro did, eyes glittering with amusement and danger.

“Behave,” he told her. He ran his thumb lightly over the shell of Thrawn’s ear, earning a shudder and a breathless sound of approval. 

A spike of arousal seared through Thalias’s body. “Make me,” she said, and lifted her foot to kick Thrawn again. He didn’t try to dodge her; he acted like he was entirely unaware of the attack, but it didn’t matter — just as Thalias’s leg was extended to kick him, Samakro’s hand whipped out and closed tightly around her ankle.

Thalias squeaked in surprise as Samakro tightened his grip and pulled her forward with an almighty burst of strength, dragging her down the length of the bed toward him. Thrawn slid out of the way gracefully, kneeling on the floor instead as Samakro shifted his grip from Thalias’s ankle to her thighs, his grip harsh and bruising, his palms broad and warm. He spread her open, tugged her closer, until her legs were spread to either side of his hips. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, his voice a growl. Thalias stared up at him, eyes wide, heart beating fast.

“Behave,” she breathed. 

Samakro leaned down, his fingers tangling in her hair the same way he’d done for Thrawn. It was pleasant for only half a second, and then his hand turned into a fist, her scalp burning with pain.

“Precisely,” he said. 

His lips found her neck — a flash of teeth and excruciating pressure that only belatedly turned into pleasure. Thalias bit back a cry of pain and turned her head, exposing her throat; while Samakro nipped and licked at her neck, she could see Thrawn through half-lidded eyes, waiting obediently at the end of the bed. He hadn’t been told to touch himself, so he wasn’t. He hadn’t been told to stand, so he remained kneeling.

He was surprisingly eager to submit, Thalias thought. Especially when it was Samakro giving the orders — and sometimes she suspected there was only one thing Samakro liked more than putting the Springhawk’s senior captain into his proper place.

That, of course, was putting _her_ into her proper place. His hand found her throat, squeezing lightly; his other hand ghosted down her bare midriff, the touch so gentle that it tickled more than it teases. Thalias found herself squirming, her thighs tensing and coming together, and felt another light warning squeeze against her neck.

“Be still,” Samakro told her. Then, louder, to Thrawn: “Go fetch the rope.”

Thrawn shifted, started to stand and then caught himself. He looked to Samakro questioningly.

“Crawl,” Samakro said.

Another thrill went through Thalias; she turned her head as much as she could, pressing Samakro’s fingers hard against the column of her throat, and watched — breath panting out through wet parted lips — as Thrawn crawled to the other side of the room, his face heated from humiliation, his cock hanging soft between his legs. Samakro obscured her view with a kiss, his lips hot and soft against hers, stealing her breath away. 

His thumb brushed against her pulsepoint, then dragged over her skin, up the line of her jaw to press against her bottom lip.

“Open for me,” he said. 

Thalias opened her mouth, waited until Samakro’s thumb was pressed against her tongue, and then clamped her teeth down — not hard enough to draw blood, just hard enough to hurt. He didn’t flinch or make a sound; he raised his arm silently and brought it down with a jaw-cracking smack against her cheek, forcing Thalias to let him go with a whimper. 

This time, when he put his finger in her mouth, she didn’t bite; she sucked obediently, cheek stinging, tears of pain in her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding from anticipation, a familiar tingling sensation of lightness crawling up her arms and legs like electricity as she sucked.

She was only vaguely aware of Thrawn returning to the bed, the rope clutched between his teeth. She watched Samakro remove his hand from her throat as if it was happening to someone else; her skin sang wherever he’d touched her, like her nerves were reaching out for him, calling him back. 

It never took her long. As soon as she felt the first whisper of rope around her wrists, she started to float. She watched on from a distance, too elated to speak, as Samakro tied her hands above her head and bent her legs back, his touch on her thighs so warm that it felt like a comforting fire spreading out over her mind. He sat her up, crossed her legs beneath her, guided Thrawn up onto the bed while Thalias floated.

She was all too aware of Thrawn settling behind her, his bare back pressed against hers, his wrists tied to hers, his fingers twitching against her palm. She closed her eyes obediently and tipped her head forward so Samakro could tie a blindfold. In the darkness, everything felt so much more intense it was unbearable; she felt the dip in the mattress as Samakro climbed up next to them like a tidal wave washing over her; she felt every hitching desperate breath of Thrawn’s like it was her own, heard him choke on Samakro’s cock and felt her own mouth water in response. 

She didn’t have to wait long. She smelled the heady scent of Samakro’s arousal a moment before his cockhead touched her lips, the smell and spicy taste of him overwhelming her. He didn’t wait for her to give any signal that she was ready; he squeezed her jaw open with his thumb and forefinger on either side of her mouth and shoved his cock inside.

 _This,_ Thalias thought over and over again, the word beating in time to her pulse: _this this this this this!_ There was nothing she liked more than this, nothing else she needed — her eyes covered, her wrists bound, Samakro’s thick cock in her mouth— 

—and Thrawn’s back to hers, his breathing harsh and shaky as he begged to be touched. Every thrust of Samakro’s hips brought Thalias closer to Thrawn, her back rolling against his, their hands pressed together. He could feel everything Samakro was doing to her, knew exactly how she was being used, could no longer stop himself from begging to be used as well.

But Samakro ignored him. He tangled a hand in Thalias’s hair, held her in place as he dragged his cockhead over her swollen lips. His eyes burned into hers, heavy lidded and bright from arousal.

Tonight was all about her.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt so good that it was almost impossible to stay standing like this, with her panties pushed down to mid-thigh and Thrawn kneeling at her feet. Silky black rope kept him from leaning forward too far, but there was nothing to stop Thalias from tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing herself against his him, letting him use his skillful lips and tongue against her. His bare chest was shining with sweat, his arms outstretched and muscles straining unconsciously against the ropes as he pressed his tongue against her clit, hot and wet and perfect. He was still wearing his uniform trousers, and she could tell this made him nervous as much as it excited him; he didn’t want to get any noticeable stains on the fabric before he walked back to his quarters.

An admirable goal, Thalias thought, stifling a moan. But not a very achievable one. Her thighs trembled as Thrawn’s tongue slid slowly between her lips, hot and firm against her skin and luxuriously slow, before he slid deeper, dipped into her entrance, let his tongue linger until she thought the heat and slick intensity of his touch would drive her mad — and then he froze there before she could start to beg, a shivering moan ghosting against her skin, as Samakro leaned down and ran a vibrator between Thrawn’s legs. Teasing him the same way Thrawn was teasing Thalias.

Thrawn’s nose was pressed against her thigh, his lips parted, his breath hot against her skin as he panted. He'd been so skillful, Thalias thought, and so smug about it, but he was beyond touching her now, beyond coherence; beneath his uniform, his cock was hard as steel, the outline of it fully visible, a dark spot of pre-cum leaking through his trousers and growing bigger by the second. Each time Samakro ran the vibrator up the length of his cock, Thrawn gasped and let out a deep, shuddering groan, a groan Thalias could feel against her lips and clit, his breath teasing sensitive skin and cooling the slick spots where she’d pressed her thighs together, dripping with arousal. 

The vibrator moved up the length of Thrawn’s cock slowly, circled the head and made him shake violently against his bonds, tore another desperate groan from his throat — and then, just when Thrawn’s head tipped back and it looked like he might come, Samakro lifted the vibrator away and pressed it right between Thalias's legs instead, the head of it so thick that she could feel the vibrations against her clit, against her lips, against both thighs, all at once. It was so intense it was almost numbing, so different from the slow gentle torture of Thrawn's tongue that Thalias could feel herself shake almost immediately, could feel herself coming apart at the seams embarrassingly fast.

Samakro twisted the vibrator, forcing her to part her legs wider, giving him access to her entrance — where the press of the vibrator made her cry out and whimper — before he ran it slowly, pressure increasing, up her lips.

The first orgasm was slow and explosive at the same time, rolling over Thalias like a wave, making her hips jerk and tearing a moan from her lips. Thrawn’s face turned toward her, tasting her as she bucked against him, his eyes closed and his mouth sloppy in his own need. The first orgasm had barely broken — barely faded — when Thalias felt the vibrator press between her legs again, not teasing this time, not building up — going straight for her clit.

She moaned aloud, shaking so hard she thought she must be coming apart. A wave of electricity built up in her feet, traveled up her legs, leaving aftershocks everywhere until it reached her cunt with a jolt of pain and pleasure so intense that her entire body arched, her hands clenching in Thrawn's hair, pulling his face flush against her and pushing the vibrator away by instinct. He mouthed at her unconsciously, his bottom lip brushing against her entrance, his tongue sliding up between her lips. Her muscles spasmed over and over again until a delicious ache sank into every inch of her body. Her nerves tingled and sizzled, the sensation rising and falling at a pace that threatened to overwhelm. Sweat coated her body, leaving her slick and overheated, dripping from her hair and trickling down the taut planes of her stomach as she gasped for breath. 

She felt Samakro’s lips against her neck, heard him whisper, “Good girl,” before he moved away. The sudden loss of friction between her legs almost made her collapse; barely catching herself, she watched as Samakro turned back to Thrawn.

Thrawn’s chest was heaving, his eyes glowing dark with desperation, his cock straining at his pants and his face wet with sweat and Thalias's arousal. Samakro lifted the vibrator almost teasingly, but Thrawn didn’t even glance at it; he kept his gaze on Samakro’s face and shook his head in a silent plea. Behind them, Thalias clutched herself, aching from the sudden loss of sensation; if it weren't for the fact that Samakro had so quickly turned his attention elsewhere, she'd still be lost in the aftershocks, unable to concentrate on anything but the wobbly feeling in her legs and the flurry of excitement in her stomach. 

“What is the crew going to say when they see you walking out of here,” said Samakro softly, resting the tip of the vibrator against the base of Thrawn’s cock, “with a stain on the front of your pants?”

Thrawn’s jaw tightened as he threw his head back, thighs shaking. Slowly, Samakro inched the vibrator up the length of Thrawn’s cock, stopping just short of the head before he moved it back down again. Thalias could hear the hum of vibration, could feel herself throbbing with need even as she came down from her last orgasm. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Samakro asked, voice low.

Thrawn grit his teeth; his eyes squeezed closed as he pulled unconsciously at the ropes around his wrists. Thalias couldn’t tell if he wanted to get away or if he was desperately trying to lean into the friction; he didn't seem to know what he wanted, either. There was naked desperation on his face, humiliation mixed with desire and an eagerness to please that he couldn't hide here, with Samakro telling him what to do and offering praise. His hips rocked, bringing his cock firm against the vibrator only for Samakro to pull it away again and leave him only the lightest touch. 

“On your knees,” Samakro said, still facing Thrawn. He said it so casually, without even glancing back at her, that it took Thalias a moment to realize he was talking to her. She sank to the floor gratefully, her legs so wobbly that she wasn’t certain she could keep standing even if Samakro wanted her to. 

She watched as Samakro circled the vibrator around the head of Thrawn’s cock, keying the vibration higher as he passed over the slit, then moved it down to roll over the ridge. Thrawn squirmed against the ropes, making helpless wordless sounds as he tried to keep control of himself, to avoid humiliating himself even further by—

Samakro leaned forward, his lips on Thrawn’s throat, his teeth flashing as he nipped at the vulnerable flesh there. He pressed the vibrator hard against the head of Thrawn’s cock.

“Come for me,” he growled, and with a shivering moan, Thrawn did, his lips parting in a silent moan as his cock pulsed and his muscles tightened. He was shoved aside even before he finished coming; Thalias could see his cock twitching inside his pants as he fell to the floor, the ropes untied in one quick motion by Samakro’s deft hands. She only had a moment to watch as Thrawn shuddered helplessly and the wet spot over his cock grew darker, and then Samakro was in front of her, his hands on his zipper, his eyes burning into hers.

“Open for me,” he said, pulling his cock out.

Thalias stared at it, torn between her desire to watch Thrawn come and her instinct to obey. Her mouth watered as she parted her lips. Samakro’s cock was thick and dark with arousal. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved inside without warning, the taste of pre-cum strong and salty against her tongue as he pressed into her mouth as far as she could take him. Her lips stretched, her tongue flexing against the heavy length of him. 

“Very good,” said Samakro, voice strained and clipped. His grip on her hair tightened; he held her head still as he pulled back, bringing his cockhead to her lips, and then rammed back in again so fast that Thalias could feel her gag reflex working, could feel a moan fighting its way out of her mouth as Samakro fucked her. 

Her entire body trembled, her muscles still weak and heavy from the heights of pleasure she’d been put through. It was all she could do to keep her mouth open, to stay upright on her knees for Samakro. But there was nothing better than this — being touched, being used, being punished for all the snide comments and backtalk she’d thrown at him throughout the day. 

She felt an almost tearful form of euphoria rising in her, bringing her away from her physical body even as Samakro rocked his hips against her mouth and drove his thick cock down into her throat. A heightened sensitivity tingled over her skin, making even the cool air of the room feel like it was teasing her. She felt almost like she was watching herself from a high vantage point, a place filled with nothing but mixed pleasure and pain, as Samakro fucked her and Thrawn slowly recovered himself nearby. 

It was the taste of Samakro’s seed that brought her back, spilling unexpectedly over her bottom lip and tongue as he pulled away. His face was hard and composed as he ran a hand over himself, squeezing up to the head; another spurt of cum hit Thalias on her bare breasts, running hot and wet over one nipple as Samakro came. 

Gasping for breath, Thalias massaged her jaw and heard herself moan, “ _Finally_.”

Behind Samakro, Thrawn froze, one hand holding himself through his cum-soaked trousers. His eyes shifted up to Samakro, studying his reaction before Thalias could force herself to do the same. Her gut sank as she looked up — and simultaneously, a warm fire of arousal lit between her legs — and saw Samakro staring down at her, eyes flinty and unamused.

“What did you say?” he asked evenly.

It would be very easy not to piss him off further. All Thalias had to do was apologize, say she misspoke, maybe distract him with—

“I said it’s about time,” she heard herself say defiantly.

Samakro studied her for a moment, his face giving nothing away, then turned to look at Thrawn. Thrawn straightened up as much as he could, still catching his breath. The look on his face was all too familiar to Thalias; she’d seen it a thousand times from other sky-walkers when she was growing up, all of them watching half-smug and half-concerned as she got punished for some minor misdeed.

She looked up at Samakro, her mouth dry, and wondered if it was worth trying to apologize. He stared back down at her, eyes burning.

...No, it didn’t seem like it.

She whimpered as he lifted her off the ground, his hands rough and callused. There was a whirlwind of movement as he positioned her, pulling her over his lap as he sat on the bed, her stomach flat against his thigh and her ass in the air in a position that sent a rush of warm humiliation to her face. His hand caressed her ass, his touch warm and gentle — for now.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” he asked smoothly.

Thalias got her hands beneath her, clenching her fingers in the sheets. She buried her face against her knuckles, letting the pressure and hint of pain ground her as she blushed. She could feel Thrawn’s eyes on her, watching it all.

“Yes,” she said, voice weak. She felt Samakro’s hand slip down the curve of her ass to her thigh, then back up again, his fingers dipping teasingly along the cleft of her cheeks. Her skin was so sensitive and his touch so light that she had to suppress a shiver, could feel herself growing wet again already.

“Then you understand why I have to do this,” Samakro said. There was a hint of danger, a leading question hidden in his tone.

“Yes,” Thalias whimpered. 

His grip tightened, suddenly hard enough to bruise. “Count for me,” he said brusquely. “Aloud.”

“Yes—“

The word was barely out of Thalias’s mouth when she heard the crack of skin on skin and, a moment later, felt the sting of pain spreading out over her skin. She rocked forward by reflex, a cry of pain escaping her, and remembered belatedly to choke out, “One.”

“Louder,” Samakro commanded.

Her voice was thick; as the pain grew stronger, settling into her nerves, Thalias struggled not to squirm on Samakro’s lap. “One,” she said. 

She felt the air shift around her as he raised his hand high again and tensed up in response, screwing her face up in anticipation of pain. 

SMACK!

Thalias pitched forward on Samakro’s lap, muffling a squeal of surprise against the bedsheets. “Two!” she said, the word coming out as a gasp. A sweet sort of pain sizzled over her skin, not yet bad enough to truly hurt but certainly harsh enough to tantalize her, setting her nerve endings on high alert. She shifted her hips, felt Samakro’s bruising hand against her thigh as he pulled her down again, and—

SMACK!

“Ah!” Thalias gasped, the sound wrenched from her throat against her will. The dull ache of pain became a sting, sharp and delicious, like claws sinking into her skin wherever Samakro touched her. “Ah…”

“Number?” Samakro prompted her.

Was she losing her self-control that quickly? She saw Thrawn watching her with the arch smugness of a sub who always perfectly obeyed Samakro’s commands. Turning her face away, Thalias groaned the number into the bedsheets. “Three.”

His hand slipped down the curve of her ass, but where earlier this same touch had been gentle and teasing, now it was painful in its own right, aggravating already-tender skin. His fingers curled around the edge of her thighs and brushed her wet lips — but when Thalias gasped and pressed backward, searching for more pressure, more friction, Samakro moved away, leaving her with nothing but that tantalizing touch and the promise of more. 

His thumb pressed roughly against the same reddened area where he’d just slapped her, making Thalias lower her head with a moan as he pinched her — slowly, increasing the pressure, lingering, not letting go until she started to squirm against him. Then, as the pain only grew, he slipped his other hand between her legs again, and this time the brush against her lips was quick and perfunctory — harder, faster — and his index finger found her entrance and curled inside her without warning, stroking the sensitive walls as Thalias gasped.

She was so focused on that — on the press of his finger inside her, his thumb brushing _so_ close to her clit — that she didn’t notice he’d lifted his other hand until it came down against her ass harder than ever before.

SMACK!

Thalias jolted against him, driving his index finger harder and deeper inside her as she flinched away with a stifled cry. “Four!” she said.

He added a second finger.

SMACK!

“Five,” Thalias said, squeezing her eyes shut, biting her lip as he stroked her. The pain had gone from a dull ache to a non-ignorable roar, and it took everything in her not to squirm against him.

SMACK!

“S-six,” Thalias breathed. She felt her hips moving against her will, shifting back against Samakro’s hand as he pushed in and out of her; she couldn’t tell if she wanted to lean into his touch or get away from it. When she turned her head, she saw Thrawn watching them, his expression different now, his eyes dark — no longer smug, just needy, his cock hard again beneath the wet patch of cum on his pants. 

SMACK!

“Seven!”

SMACK!

“Eight!”

SMACK!

Thalias tried to count, but the word came out strangled and high, more like a whine than anything else. She couldn’t tell if Samakro was truly hitting her harder than before or if it was just the delicious build-up of pain, unbearable and perfect all at once. His fingers scissored in and out of her almost cruelly — she was so wet that it barely registered, all she wanted was more, all she wanted was _him_. Samakro’s hand circled the sore spot on her ass, making her gasp and flinch, the pain so intense that for a moment she felt herself veering sharply toward tears.

“Number,” Samakro reminded her. His fingers slowed, curling inside her, pressing against a spot so sensitive that it made Thalias’s limbs go watery and weak, sent heat surging through her entire body. He pulled his fingers out slowly, dragging them down her inner walls, letting them linger at her entrance and trail up and down her lips until he reached her clit again and hovered there, so close that she could feel his body heat, but not touching.

“N-nine,” Thalias whimpered. “Samakro — please—”

She rocked her hips, desperate for him to touch her, but he moved his hand away and pinched her ass again until she went still. “Please what?” Samakro asked.

Heat flooded her face. She’d been a fool to think he wouldn’t make her beg for it.

“Please,” she said, barely able to think straight. “Please, let me come. Let me—”

SMACK!

His hand pressed firmly against her clit as he spanked her, driving her hard against his palm, hooking his fingers inside her again before she could squirm away. The combination of sensations — all that pleasure, all that pain — was too much. Thalias felt tension rising in her from her feet up, her muscles clenching, a wave of release crashing over her and turning her half-blind. 

Gasping for breath, feeling like her brains had been scrambled, Thalias rutted against Samakro’s hand and gasped, “Ten.”

With a growl, Samakro pushed her off his lap and stood, his hands pushing her thighs apart before she could process the change in position. Her head hung off the side of the bed, giving her a view of the rest of the room as she struggled to catch her breath — and that was when she noticed Thrawn still kneeling there, silently watching them, his cock straining at his pants. There was a deep spark of unmasked envy in his eyes — unmasked only because neither of them had been facing him, because his pride hadn’t forced him to hide it yet — and a thrill went through Thalias when she realized that envy wasn’t for Samakro.

It was for _her_. He wanted to be in her position, feel the warmth of Samakro’s broad hands on his thighs, know that Thalias was watching him be taken apart piece by piece. Thalias’s breath hitched in her chest, her head tipping back and her back arching off the bed as Samakro’s tongue pressed against her clit. It was too much too soon — she still hadn’t come down from her last orgasm — she was —

“No—” Thalias whined, the word barely intelligible as Samakro’s tongue, warm and broad and skillful, swiped down to her entrance and dipped inside. “I—”

He pulled away, lips pressing briefly against her bare hip.

“Thrawn,” he said, voice clipped. “Your turn.”

Thrawn jumped to his feet, eyes sharp and alert, waiting for further orders. When Samakro only gestured to Thalias — still panting, thighs still spread — Thrawn gave a short nod and unbuckled his belt. A frisson of excitement and panic — there was no way she could handle a belting right now — went through Thalias, chasing the lingering effects of orgasm away before Thrawn let the belt fall to the floor.

He pushed his underwear aside and released his cock, longer than Samakro’s but not as thick, the head of it flushed dark with need. She could see him struggling to come out of subspace, to give her what she wanted and what Samakro had ordered. Tension rippled through Thalias as he leaned over her, their bare stomachs touching, his head lowering toward hers. If he kissed her — and she thought he might — then she knew he couldn’t make the switch. But if he…

Eyes dark, Thrawn slipped his hand over Thalias’s mouth. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, his whispered command sending a shiver up her spine.

“Shh,” he said. 

Thalias gasped, Thrawn’s hand thinning her breaths and making her feel light-headed before they even began. She felt the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her only for a moment before, with a business-like and un-gentle thrust, he pushed inside, so deep it was almost painful. Behind him, Samakro stood with one hand on his cock, stroking himself idly as he watched.

“Legs up,” Samakro said.

Obediently, Thrawn guided Thalias’s legs up, spreading her thighs and hooking her feet over his shoulders in a move that pushed his cock even deeper. She moaned against his palm, head swimming, certain that he couldn’t go any farther without hurting her. 

“Pull out slowly,” Samakro ordered Thrawn, “until just the tip is inside her.”

Thrawn made direct eye contact with Thalias as he obeyed, the hard length of his cock dragging out of her tantalizingly, teasing every inch of her as he pulled away only to hover at her entrance. 

“Are you lined up?” Samakro asked, taking a few casual steps to stand at Thrawn’s side.

“Yes,” said Thrawn, not moving, not looking away from Thalias.

“Good,” said Samakro. He bent down, picked Thrawn’s belt off the floor, held it thoughtfully in his hands. “You were touching yourself as you watched us,” he said.

Thalias’s eyes sparkled. Seeing this, Thrawn frowned, but didn’t look behind him.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Samakro asked leadingly.

Slowly, Thrawn started to turn his head, a question written over his face; Thalias could see him slipping back into subspace against his will, confused by Samakro’s tone of voice and his own position — but before he could turn around completely, before he could get the answers he needed—

—Samakro raised the belt, folded it once, and whipped the leather against the back of Thrawn’s thighs.

He pitched forward with a silent gasp, his cock ramming deep into Thalias as he flinched. Thalias heard herself cry out in mixed pain and pleasure; Thrawn righted himself, his cock slipping out of her and sliding, hard and slick, against her lips. Almost gently, Samakro tapped the belt against Thrawn’s ass, a no-nonsense gesture that Thrawn responded to at once by repositioning himself, his cock halfway inside of Thalias.

He was already gone, Thalias realized. His grip on her thighs was nowhere near as tight as it should have been, his muscles too relaxed for him to pin her down. His eyes were soft and vague, not meeting her gaze. He was already floating, and all it had taken was one firm crack of the whip from Samakro.

And then Samakro spanked Thrawn again, driving him forward in a mindless thrust, and Thalias couldn’t judge him anymore. She was gone, too. She couldn’t count the number of times Thrawn was belted; she couldn’t resist the crescendo rising inside her, couldn’t force her soul back into her body or connect her mind with the overwhelming sensations sparking up and down her skin.

She felt Thrawn leaning against her, his chest hard against hers, heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. She felt her skin slick with sweat as she slid against him, heard the belt drop against the floor, felt Samakro’s warm hands on her back as he lifted her, sandwiched her between them.

Felt Samakro’s hard muscled thighs on either side of her hips. Felt herself being lifted into his lap, Thrawn leaning forward to stay inside her, his lips on her neck, his thrusts shallow and desperate.

She felt Samakro’s fingers dipping into the cleft of her ass again, teasing her, spreading her open. His cock against her entrance, thick and slick with pre-cum.

And then, as he pressed inside her from behind and Thrawn thrust into her from the front, Thalias lost all coherent train of thought. There was nothing but this: the sensation, the heat, the fullness, the friction of their skin against hers, the absolute certainty that her body couldn’t bear it, that she couldn’t last much longer, that they would take her apart before she could get her wits back in time to warn them.

She felt something, either panic or ecstasy, rushing through her.

Everything went white. 

* * *

She couldn’t say with any certainty that she actually lost consciousness, but the next thing Thalias knew, Samakro’s warm hands were wrapping her gently in a blanket, his voice murmuring soothing words she couldn’t interpret. She turned her head, opened her eyes, took in the room with a muzzy sleepiness she couldn’t seem to fight.

Thrawn was beside her, his hands covering his face, recuperating on his own and with as much privacy as he could get — that was the way he liked it, couldn’t be convinced of the benefits inherent to cuddling after sex. Thalias turned from him, found Samakro on her other side, his face soft, his eyes gentle as he climbed up next to her.

“It’s okay,” he said. Only when he brushed his hand under her eyes did Thalias realize she was crying. She hid her face instinctively, and Samakro pulled her toward him, holding her close to his chest. “You’re alright. You did so well, Thalias. I’ve got you.”

She buried her face against his shoulder, unable to speak as her endorphins faded and a reflexive wave of emotion tightened her throat. Behind her, sensing her distress, Thrawn laid a hand on her back, letting her know he was there for her too. 

But it was only when he turned toward her fully, wrapping his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back while Samakro held both of them, that Thalias truly felt safe.


End file.
